Mysteries
=The Shady Areas= Wazoo has a rich history, but there are many gray areas in its past as well. The Case of the Empty Beer At FFF1, a beer bottle was found empty, apparently taken from the Fridge that night. The event resulted in stricter rules at ensuing FFF's. While everyone has their own theories on who drank the beer, its consumer is still a mystery. Where is Drakengaurd 1? Many years back, Giovanni Colantonio, Jake Farrar and Alex Sakach made the ever so classic Drakengaurd skit. Jack Samels offered to edit it, and the skit has never been seen since. It's location is still unknown. Does Jamie O'Connell in fact watch Solo? It has been rumored that he watches Solo, but he fervently denies that he does. Specifics on the rumor are unknown, but the issue has polarized Wazoo. Where is SmarterChild? Whenever wazoo gets together SmarterChild is inexpicably missing, presumably because one one picked him up. Where have all the Pushy Penguins gone? Every Pushy Penguins skit has gone missing. The whereabouts of every Pushy Penguins skit is currently unknown. Mysterious, no? Recently, the final Pushy Penguins skit was thought to have been found in a pile in the corner of a bedroom. However, this still needs verification. Weed Pizza When Jamie O'Connell decided to serve up a five cheese freschetta pizza, hot out the oven, to the soon-to-be Pushy Penguins cast, in his Dining room- He hadn't the slightest clue that he was serving up more than a pizza, but rather an experience. The ensuing laughter caused by mindless stupid jokes filled Jamie O'Connell, Doug Linse, and Giovanni Colantonio with a ridiculous demeanor comparative to one who has just taken an entire bong filled with pure THC. This atmosphere allowed for the creation of 'Pushy Penguins', filmed later in the night. While many contest the legitimacy of the weed pizza, the cast insists it was no coincidence- the hilarity of the night was fueled by the pizza filled with weed. others who have tried the said weed pizza felt nothing what-so-ever. Wrinkled Crag Strikes Tonight? Who the fuck cooked fishy? In the classic skit 'Fishy' there is a scene of where Jack Samels opens an oven only to reveal that it contained fishy cooked and ready to eat. Though everyone denise the cooking of fishy, it is thought that Bob, he beloved dog, actually put fishy in the oven. Who Killed Tenchi-Moto? After Satchel Bootchel Coen's untimely suicide, his last living relative, his brother Tenchi-Moto, was murdered after a few games of Melee. Nobody witnessed the murder, but Giovanni Colantonio found his body a room over after the match. There are many suspects in the case including Andrew Hoffman. The most likely suspect however is Jack Samels who seemed very bitter after losing a few games to Tenchi. No one knows who it was, but Satchel's spirit is under a harsh investigation to find the killer. In recent news, Jack Samels has purportedly admitted killing Tenchi-Moto to Satchel. Where does Bmac go when you don't see him? Bmac is very very sneaky. Elusive if you would. He can sneak up on you standing in the middle of an empty parking lot. Clearly he must have some sort of dimension jumping technology that allows him to jump through wormholes to get from place to place. Many others believe Bmac is simply magical, as is his elusive pokemon type...elusive and magic...Whatever the case, no one has ever been able to confirm where he exactly goes before he appears right behind you. Know BMac feats include: *Sneaking up on people before he realizes hes doing it. *Stealing his own pants. Auschwitz The rumored prison camp for captured loyists. During the war, there were whispers that Jake Spillane and Ken Donald built this fortress of pain and torture in the Swamplands of Jake's house. Originally commissioned as a storage for their "stuff" it was converted to a gulag when they realized they could consume faster then they could obtain it. However this hearsay has not been confirmed by either of them. Oddly enough, Sam Hoffman has not been seen since these rumors were started. Some claim he is still trapped in Auschwitz, while others claim he is merely doing research for his new novel "A Day in the Life of Ivan Hoffman."